The Number Three
by Twinpoplove
Summary: The truth is, this story isn’t about some blond bimbo, this story is about me, Karmi Audrey Ross, and exactly how I got into this wonderful mess of mythical beasts, ice cold years old wet dreams gone bad, and a incredible boy who first knew me as a slut.


Hell everyone, I'm Miki and this is my twiligt side story. It takes place after BD and this is a EmbryxOC story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Claimer: I Do own Karmi, Ellie, Abbi, Aunt Irma, and the plot**

* * *

Driving three and a half hours may seem a tad excessive to some people but to the girls I was forced to hang out with, it was just the normal thing to do on the first really, really hot day of summer in the northern peninsula of Washington. These girls were the kind many would call preppy bleach blond whores, the ones that steal your boyfriend, stab you in the back and spread rumors about how you slept with _their _boyfriend, all in one day and could still have time to go to the tanning salon, and the nail joint for mani-pedis.

Yes, I a self-proclaimed whore hang out with these types of girls. I bet many of you are wondering why you are reading a story about some blond bimbo. The truth is, this story isn't about some blond bimbo, this story is about me, Karmi Audrey Ross, and exactly how I got into this wonderful mess of mythical beasts, ice cold years old wet dreams gone bad, and a incredible boy who first knew me as a slut.

I first think I should go way back before I became a self-proclaimed whore, sucked off a really, really hot guy in the back of a car at the beach, and then found out about the world just three and a half hours from my mundane excuse for an existence.

To start off I wasn't always a whore; that started about half way through freshman year. Freshman year was my first year at St. Katherine's school for the Gifted and Talented, a school for kids whose parents were gifted and talented in the money department or for kids who are really gifted or talented when it comes to smarts. I bet you think I was from the first category, right? Well, you'd be wrong.

I come from the small state of Iowa, where everyone knows everyone else and you can't get away with anything. I had lived in Iowa my whole life; I didn't know any other existence but small town life. That was until the conference of school administrators decided that my perfect score on the ITBS(1) test four years running at the time, was something to look into. After I took the ITBS test in the eighth grade (and got a perfect score) they had a meeting about little old me. They told my mother that I should be put into a school for gifted kids. They had even picked one out that they thought would be best.

So three weeks before my freshman year, I was yanked for my tiny home town and thrust into the big scary world. I told to pack my things and I was then shipped off to the 'best' boarding school in the northern peninsula. St. Katherine's school for the Gifted and Talented, was located in the state of Washington and in the town of Seattle, which to most of you means nothing, but to me meant 1782 miles away from the only friends, family, town and school I had ever known. I stayed in my room and cried for three days straight. I lived off peanut butter and Diet Sunkist; it wasn't the best three days of my young life.

After those horrible three days I had the pleasure of meeting the girls that would change my life. Charity Foster, Remy Dupree, Lisa and Karrol Quinsy were know as the best things to ever hit St. Katherine, well other than Charity's older sister and her friends that is. These girls were the next big thing. I guess you could say they took me underneath their so three season ago demonic wings, and made me their pet project. I don't think they ever expected me to become more 'know' than they are around the school. I truthfully think that anyone of them would be happy to take my place on the social food chain any day, even if it meant taking my rep with them.

After spending half a year with these girls I wasn't the same girl I had started out as. At the end of the school year I went back home to my mom's house in Iowa, I tried to hang out with my old friends again but they didn't really want anything to do with me, something to do with the way I looked? So I started hanging out with one of the guys I was friends with. It turns out that after being away at boarding school for a year, a big number of boy thought I was now a total hottie. That was when my whoring problems started, by the end of that summer I had already been to third base(2).

When I returned to school I blurted out what I had done to the first girl I saw, lucky for me it just happened to be Remy pacing outside of my dorm room. If it hadn't been her I don't know what I would have done; but it was Remy and I did tell her. From then on the girls literally whored me out. Such good 'friends' right? Anyway, by Christmas of my sophomore year I was known as Karmi the whore, which is also around the time when my mother came into a big sum of money. To tell you the truth I don't even know how my mom got the money, all I know is that she decided to move to this little town called Forks.

It is about three hours away from Seattle and that also meant I could now be one of the kids that stayed summers at the school. At St. Katherine, many kids whose family lived close to the school chose to stay at the school during the summer. It made it easier for them, their parents, and most of all the school; when kids stayed at school for the summer, the school was able to make money off their parents and the more money the school had the more fun things us kids got to do. So my mother started allowing me to stay at school.

It was her second very bad decision for her teenage whore of a daughter. The first being that she pushed me to go to this boarding school and made me leave all my very dear friends. One good thing did come from moving to this state and then my mom moving to the little town of Forks. I meet my first true friend, she lived right next door to me and her father made her bring over poorly backed cookies(3).Her name was Ellie Nash and she was the first ever girl that called me whore to my face, then she continued to apologize while I laughed and helped her clean up the now disgusting cookies.

The reason little Ellie Nash called me a whore, may have been because I was sucking her boyfriend off, and he was feeling me up. When Ellie rang the door bell and I came to the door, I have to say I looked like a cheap six dollar an hour slut. My make-up was everywhere, my clothes were barely on and my hair looked like a hay stack. Whore was of course Ellie's first impression of me and those were the first words out of her mouth once she saw that I was with her boyfriend of eight months. Her boyfriend had immediately started lying about what we had been doing. Ellie, bless her soul, told him that they were over and that she would come get her stuff from his house later. The boy, who I believe was named Kevin, scooted out the door and head for his truck. The girl didn't even turn her head to look at him as his engine started and he drove off. Ellie then seemed to remember that she had dropped the cookie plate and called me a whore, she started to apologize about both as she bent down to get the cookies.

Ellie Nash had long semi-layered red-brown hair, she was a bit taller than I was(4), but a lot more willowy. Meaning she had a thin waist with long arms and legs, she had a pretty doll like face that was slightly hard to read. Her clothing style was nothing like I was used to, when I meet her she was in a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt for a band called Smoke Signals(5), and had on bright blue converse hi-tops. Every time after that when I saw her, her style seemed to be about the same, sometimes the t-shirts would be for a school program or a graphic tee, but mostly it stayed the same. Though once in a while she put on some way out there, like a bright purple dress with red fish nets. She was a strange person, and truthfully I could never get a hold on just what she was going to do next.

That's why I was kinda shocked when she introduced me to her friend Abbi, Abbi was surprisingly normal to be hanging out with Ellie. Abbi was pretty tall(6), she had shoulder length blond hair and light grey eyes. Abbi tended to wear light wash jeans and pastel polo shirts, now I bet most of you are thinking that Abbi is preppy girl, she isn't. Abbi just wears what her mom thinks she would look good in; if she had a choice in the matter she would be wearing t-shirts like Ellie had.

I meet Abbi about three weeks after I meet Ellie. After my incident with Ellie, she and I had been hanging out almost every day; we got to know a lot about each other. I learned that her parents had gotten divorced shortly after she was born, and when she was twelve her parents got in a fierce custody battle which resulted in her moving in with an aunt for a few months. I told her about how I hadn't always been a whore and how I was actually from a small town in Iowa. Meeting Abbi was an adventure in itself; Abbi's step-father was the mayor of the little town of forks and her mother was a fashion designer. So when I meet her I expected a super preppy and bitchy girl just like Charity, Remy, Lisa and Karrol were but I was surprised when I meet a girl very much like Ellie and also not very much like her. They had the same basic attitude but they both put their own spins on it.

Throughout the time I spent with Abbi and Ellie we made quite a few trips over to the town of La Push. We visited Ellie's aunt Irma(7), who owned a little antique shop in La Push. We spent our days hanging out and organizing the shop while Irma entertained company. Which normally included most of the town's elders and a few of its older teens and young adults, most were guys and I think only two women were ever there. Anyway, Abbi had been quite taken with one of them for sometime; the girls didn't let me know about it until they were sure I could handle the news. Abbi had fallen for a girl named Leah who was a few years older than us and looked about 28; Leah was sassy and outspoken about many a thing, she didn't let anyone mess with her especially her pack of friends.

And this is back to where started with me and my 'friends' heading for a First Beach in La Push. So this is kinda the story of my senior year and how I managed to get into my nice little mess. My name is Karmi Ross and this is my Story.

* * *

1) Iowa test of basic skills, just so you know.

2)Karmi Scale for doing things.

1st) kissing making out

2nd) Groping, heavy petting

3rd) Oral sex

4th) Full Blown sex

3) Let it be known that Ellie's dad cannot cook.

4) Karmi is about 5' 2" tall// and Ellie is 5'5"

5) A band that a friend of mine is really in

6) She was 5'8'

7) The same one that she live with during the custody battle


End file.
